


Snapshots After the Storm

by RiseOfDawn



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, starts very mature, will mostly be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseOfDawn/pseuds/RiseOfDawn
Summary: Moments between Jake, Keith, and Hollis after the finale of Amnesty, mostly cute moments together.
Relationships: Jake Coolice/Hollis, Jake Coolice/Hollis/Keith, Jake Coolice/Keith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Snapshots After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for this first chapter other than I said the idea as a joke and my sibling held me to writing out this whole ~experience~ of a chapter, so enjoy?

The sound of a distant door opening was the first indicator that one of the other occupants of the apartment had returned. Jake remained where he lounged in the crumpled bedding he’d claimed as his spot hours earlier, switch grasped in his hands as he idly directed his character across the screen. He listened as the door was shut with a soft thud, followed by the clatter of keys contacting a hard surface, letting him know which one had walked in. As he began watering flowers virtually he could hear the sounds of Hollis puttering around the living room. Jake could picture them going through their routine as though he was sitting on the couch watching them. They would fling their jacket over the back of the couch before sitting on the arm to unlace their boots just enough to yank them off and toss them onto the pile near the door. 

The sound of socks on the carpet walking down the hall made Jake perk up, and he stopped moving his avatar on the screen. The bedroom door opened inward and Jake turned his face towards the movement. The sight before him made him smile despite having seen them earlier that morning. The Hornet’s leader was in the middle of retying their dark blue hair back into a haphazard bun, exposing the undercut underneath. Hollis was still wearing the black turtlenecked tank they’d stolen from Keith at some point during the morning chaos, as well as a pair of running capris the three of them had agreed to disagree on the true owner of. Hollis paused in the doorway, looking up at the blond’s movement. Bun secured, they brought their hands down and folded their arms across their chest as they leaned against the doorframe, a small smile on their lips. 

“Like what you see Coolice?” Jake’s grin grew as he let his gaze rake across the enby before him. 

“Always do Hol,” he answered sincerely. Letting go of his switch with one hand he opened one arm up and patted the blanket next to him. Hollis pushed themself away from the doorframe, stretching as they padded across the room before flopping onto the open space offered to them. Jake curled his arm up, pulling the other close to his side as he returned his hand to the switch. He listened to the sound of Hollis breathing, felt the breath against his neck and the rise and fall of their chest against his shoulder. Jake exited out of his island, taking a moment to save the game. As the dots swirled in the corner of the screen Jake focused on the human before him, something tickling the back of his mind as he did so. As the island finished saving and closed out he figured out the detail that had eluded him. 

“Hey Hol?” The enby shifted so they could look up at Jake.

“Hmm, what is it?” Jake tossed the switch over to the edge of the bed, watching as it slid over the edge as he overshot. 

“Weren’t you wearing a skirt when you left? That cute flannel one, what happened to it?” He asked, turning his attention back to his partner. Hollis sat up, laughing as they went.

“Oh that, well some of the boys got a lil rowdy down at the Nest and knocked some shit over. Nothing that won’t wash out later but it would’ve been a fucking pain to be sticky that long.” Jake waggled his eyebrows at them.

“Oh no, what a terrible tragedy, to end up all ~sticky~,” his teasing was cut off by Hollis shoving him further into the bed, which barely muffled the sound of laughter leaving the seal. 

“You are the absolute worst Coolice,” they stated, no heat behind their words. Jake pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked up at Hollis, the glimpse of an idea behind the gray color before pushing himself up and grabbing Hollis, rolling the two of them over until the blue-haired punk was beneath him. As he settled above them the collar of his shirt slid down his shoulder, revealing the wings of his hornet tattoo on his collarbone alongside a series of still-healing bruises along the skin of his throat. He smirked down at Hollis, enjoying the surprise on their face.

“I’m the worst am I?” A smirk played across his lips as he gazed down at the sight below him. Hollis’ shirt had ridden up in the shuffle, exposing the soft skin of their stomach. Hollis narrowed their eyes up at him, trying to pretend they were unaffected by the change in position, only given away by the small smile they couldn’t keep off their lips. Jake waggled his eyebrows again before leaning down and pressing a firm kiss to Hollis’ lips. They returned the kiss enthusiastically, bringing their hands up and tangling their fingers in Jake’s curls. The blond let out a low groan of excitement that got caught in the back of his throat as he pressed in closer. They broke apart a few moments later, faces only a few inches apart. At this distance Jake could make out the faint scar that ran along Hollis’ jaw, a trophy from a rather comical wipeout in the Pizza Hut parking lot years ago. The blond brought his head back down trailing kisses along their jawline before returning his attention once more to Hollis’ lips. The enby slightly tightened their hold on Jake’s hair holding him close to them as they attempted to gain the upper hand. Focusing on kissing the man before him, Hollis brought one leg up and hooked their foot around Jake’s thigh. They pulled slightly back with a smirk on their lips as the only warning they were planning anything. Before Jake could react Hollis had untangled their hands from his hair and pushed upwards, using the momentum to shove both of them over. The Sylph landed on his back with a soft groan. Hollis shifted until they were straddled over Jake’s hips, settling in place with a deliberate slow grind against him. They observed the sight underneath them. Blond curls, already usually pretty wild, were splayed across the pillow in a partially tangled halo. The usually vibrant freckles that dusted Jake’s face were partially buried under the flush that was creeping across them. Slightly chapped lips were parted in surprise still, faintly swollen from a few moments prior. His chest light heaved, drawing their attention downward back to the exposed neckline and the line of lovebites down one side of his neck. Hollis brought their hand up and grazed their fingers across the purple and red tones. 

“Keith’s handiwork, was pretty proud of himself.” Hollis looked up at the assertion. Jake locked eyes with them, a smug look painted across his face. “Said there was no way you could do better than him even.” 

“Is that so,” Hollis answered in a low tone, knowing they were being baited but not overly concerned about it. Jake just stuck his tongue out and winked. Hollis leaned back with a laugh before leaning in close to the sylph making eye contact with him with a dangerous smirk across their lips. 

“I’m going to prove both of you so damn wrong Coolice.” They moved in close, determined to win the challenge put forth by both of their boyfriends. As they nipped at the sensitive skin along the seal’s throat they could feel Jake’s hands on their thighs, thumbs moving in slow deliberate circles. His grip tightened as Hollis bit a little sharply, a high whine escaping from his lips. Hollis continued their task at hand, enjoying the small needy sounds that slipped through Jake’s lips as they went. 

After some time they pulled back, observing their handiwork with a proud grin. Both sides of the blond’s neck now sported matching hues of red and purple blooms, a bouquet of bruises staking a very real claim on the man underneath. Jake loosened his grip on their thighs, sliding his hands up over their hips and loosely grasping the hem of their tank top in his hands.

“Can I?” he asked, tugging lightly at the material. Hollis leaned back and took the hem of their shirt into their own hands, pulling the shirt off swiftly while being mindful of the multiple piercings along their ears. The move revealed the pineapple-print sports bra that was given to them as a gag gift at some point but unironically became a staple in their closet because it was damn comfy. The tanktop was tossed off to the side to be a problem for later. They then reached for the hem of Jake’s shirt, raising one eyebrow in question. Jake nodded, sitting up just enough to yank his own shirt up over his head and tossing it off to join Hollis’. The movement caused the enby to shift in his lap, alerting Hollis to an emerging issue at hand. 

“Someone’s excited I see,” they tease, shifting their hips and watching Jake swallow sharply, the blush darkening on his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak but lost his voice for a moment as Hollis shifted again.

“Ye- yea I am, I have one of the hottest people I know right here in front of me ~fOr FuCks SaKe~,” his voice spiking as they once again ground against him. 

“Well we should do something about that shouldn’t we?” they drawled, trailing lazy paths along Jake’s stomach as they watched him swallow sharply. The blond nodded, focusing on the movements of Hollis’ fingers. The enby leaned forward and caught the seal’s lips in a deep kiss for a few moments before pulling back, enjoying the slightly dazed look on Jake’s face as they maneuvered off his lap and settled themself between his knees. Hollis ran their hands along his thighs lightly dragging their nails as they did so. They watched Jake try to catch his breath, chest heaving with a rosy hue across his face and down to his shoulders. Leaning forward they brought their hands up to the waistband of the blond’s basketball shorts, pausing to lookup and make eye contact with his boyfriend. They quirked their head to the side, silently waiting for a green light. Jake matched their gaze and read the question in their depths, and he gave them an enthusiastic nod. Hollis slipped their thumbs down the waistband, snagging both the shorts and his boxers underneath and pulling them both down to his thighs in one smooth move. A high-pitched groan left the blond as he stood at attention, his arousal very much on display. Hollis took him into their hand, working firmly to rile the blond up. With one hand they worked into a steady rhythm and with the other one they braced themself against Jake’s hip, running their thumb along the sensitive skin where his hip met his pelvis. They continued their work, a flush working over their own features as they watched the man before them edge closer and closer to the edge, becoming turned on themself from the needy sounds that were escaping from him. 

“Hol, hoooooollllll~~” Jake moaned, throwing one arm over his eyes as he grasped desperately at the sheets under him. “Pl-please-e-e-e-e!” The enby observed their handiwork, changing their pace and pressure just enough to bring Jake to the edge gasping and squirming against the sheets.

“Go ahead and come for me baby,” they uttered huskily, unrelenting in their attention. The words tipped Jake over the edge he’d been teetering on and he came crashing over the edge with a guttural cry, spilling out warm against his stomach. Hollis observed the mess of a man before them, a smug grin across their face knowing they were the one to reduce such a happy-go-lucky man to a whimpering, sticky mess. They wiped off their hand on Jake’s shorts which would already need to be abandoned for the day and then gently caressed Jake’s thighs and knees as they waited for him to come down from the high he was on. 

After some time had passed the Sylph uncovered his face, hand hitting the mattress with a weak thud. He sighed then pushed himself up into a sitting position, nose wrinkling at the stickiness across his abdomen but he caught Hollis’ gaze and smiled softly at them. 

“Welcome back to earth,” Hollis greeted, chuckling softly at Jake’s grimace. “How you doing?” They asked, hands still slowly running over his legs. Jake ran his hands through his curls shaking out some of the bed head he was sure to have formed. 

“Radical! No longer seeing stars, but I noticed this little exchange has been a bit lopsided,” he answered, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on Hollis’ lips before smirking. “Whatcha say, wanna hop in the shower with me and I return the favor?” Hollis laughed, rising up from the bed. They offered a hand to the blond, helping him rise before pulling him in for another kiss. After a few moments they pulled away, stepping back.

“Race you there!” They called, already turning and dashing off. Jake let out a barking laugh before racing after them. Holy Sylvain, he loved them so much. 


End file.
